The subject matter disclosed in this specification relates to a method, including a corresponding system and computer program and program storage device, for producing underground deposits of hydrocarbon, including oil and gas, from an Earth formation using Fault Interpretation including a method known as Spline Fault Tracking for determining and generating a fault surface.
Fault interpretation in 3D volumes has increasingly become a focal area in the seismic interpretation industry. The trend is to move away from the traditional line-by-line manual picking in order to adopt a more efficient and automated solution. The method, and the corresponding system and computer program and program storage device, disclosed in this specification offers a unique way to automatically detect faults in 3D volumes using a method known as ‘Spline Fault Tracking (SFT)’. The following two U.S. Patents relate to identifying fault curves or fault cuts in seismic data: U.S. Pat. No. 5,999,885 to Van Bemmel et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,320 to Simpson et al.